The heating value of natural gas has a significant impact on its monetary value. In general, the heating value of natural gas increases as the concentration of high molecular weight components increase. Condensation of gas phase components, which reduce the proportion of high molecular weight components, therefore tends to decrease the gas phase heating value, while vaporization of entrained liquid has the opposite effect.
It is believed that the prior art has failed to contemplate a sample probe assembly including means for maintaining sample gas drawn through said sample probe at or near the source gas temperature and pressure, to prevent condensation of gas components, or vaporization of entrained liquid, thereby increasing a the accuracy of the analysis of the gas source stream.